the story of love
by harry evans potter
Summary: what if their allies were there when bella was pregant.
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV **( I plan for BElla to have twins.)**

I'm thinking of what I have been as a vampire. Bella is having our child. I hear the door knock. Tanya and the rest of her coven are here. The child is taking energy for to survive. Jacob has come and now with some friends helping protect Bella. We just got home. Tanya hadn't told us she was coming. All our allies were coming to the house. They were watching Bella and me. Alice was trying to see Bella's future. Aro was here to visit Carlisle. Rosalie was protecting Bella from the other Vampires. I was thinking it was my fault. She looked like this because of me. The Volturi is confused of what is happening. Bree and Diego were staying away from Bella. They guarded Rosalie. Emmett is watching everyone. The days pass. I keep by Bella all the time. The baby was growing more everyday. Tanya was keeping the others busy. Aro was staying in the Basement a lot. Bella was staying safe from everyone.

Rosalie POV

I was watching all our allies to see if any were thinking of getting to Bella. Tanya was helping me protect her. Aro is still in the basement. Jane was pacing around the house. She kept glancing in this direction. The dogs were protecting us from their other members. Leah was watching me. She was looking at Bella and frowned. She just ran away from the house. I watch her stay near by in wolf form. She just is sad always. I had Edward get her to come to the house. I stayed by Bella. Leah was just staying away from here. She stayed for a while. I had been watching her. She just ran away from the house. I was watching Amun look at Bella. I growled at him. He was hiding behind others now. I was keeping an eye on the vampires here. Jane was trying to bake cookies. She was sitting in a chair. Alec was knitting blankets. The treaty was keeping them in check. Amun was trying to sneek by. I pushed him back. He went outside to look at something. Aro was banging his head on the wall.

I kept looking at everyone. Aro was trying to catch mice in the basement.

Aro POV

I check with Alice through these things called cell phones. Bella's future is hard to see. I caught a few mice in the basement. Carlisle was watching Bella for any injuries./ Elizabeth POV

I see Edward my son with his wife. Edward my husband is with me. We see our son here. Carlisle did my last wish as a human. Bella is growing more. The bones are breaking in her. Carlisle is fixing her up. I have kept my distance. Hunting animals is hard around here. I see humans that are dying. I bite them to make sure they survive. They look like Bella's friends. The police will come around soon. I ask Aro what to do. He says change Bella's parents when she wants them changed. The five are still in the beginning of the transformation. I ask Bella when she wants her parents changed because I told them. She says when I'm ready. I bring her mother and Father to be with her. Bree and Diego are keeping away from Bella. I visit Bella when I can. I thank Rosalie for letting me see her. She is drinking the blood to keep the baby healthy.

She is eating as well. I keep checking on her friends. Charlie and Renee want to be changed before She is. Phil also agreed to be changed. I bit them to start the transformation.


	2. Chapter 2

Renee POV

I have been feeling the burning for a while. When I wake up, I see Phil and Charlie. Sue clearwater is one as well because of dating Charlie. Seth has falled in love with Tanya. I go hunting Animals to be safe around Bella. Bella is happy to see me. Edward waves to me. Elizabeth is right by me. Bella's friends are far in the crowd to keep her safe. I see Amun trying to get near my Bella. Jasper growls at him. He goes farther away from here. Alice is able to see others decisions. Mike,Jessica,Agenla , Ben, and Eric are here. Eric found his girlfriend and had her turned. I just hunt close enough so Bella doesn't need to worry. Charlie is doing the same.

Mike POV

I keep my distance from Bella. Lauren will never be as beautiful as Bella. I keep thinking of her and Edward. They make a great couple. I just go to the basement and feed on mice. They are keeping me full. I just start looking at a mirrior. I look at Photos of the Cullens down here. Mrs. Cullen is great at making Photo Albums. I keep down here and try to think of other things. I go out the window and run and hunt. I go back to the Basement. Aro decided to move up there. Elizabeth has me come up and see Bella. I stop smelling so I can be around Bella. Jessica is looking at Rosalie. Rosalie is actually made for Emmett. He just keeps making jokes. Jessica comes by me and looks at me. I have been wondering what to do for the day we met. I got Flowers and a necklace. Elizabeth looks at Edward sadly. Edward Sr. is with her.

I keep thinking of how to celebrate.

Elizabeth POV

I keep looking at my son. I have kept my thoughts to myself. He is happy to be near Bella. I decide to talk to Edward. I take my husband Edward with me. " Hi I'm Elizabeth. Whats your name." I said. " Its Edward Cullen." He said looking at me.," Why do you two look framilar." I think if I should show him my memories. I decide to do it. I show him the day he was born. When he started walking. Playing the piano. When I taught him dancing. He got Telepathy just like me. " I'm happy for you my darling little boy. My little Edward Anthony Masen." I said in the memory. He was happy and jumped into my arms in the memory. He looked shocked now. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. He did the same to Edward my husband. " Mom, Dad." he said sobbing. He cried and their were no tears as expected. Bella looked shocked. Everyone one looked shocked.

Carlisle looked the most shocked.

Carlisle POV

I was very shocked at this turn out. No wonder she looked so much like Elizabeth. She is Elizabeth. Bella had recoverd quick from her shock. I did the usual for Edward and her. The baby was still growing. Elizabeth was happy about having a grandchild. The child was coming soon. I did make sure Elizabeth saw Bella was doing good. Bella looked Shocked with everyone to see her mother in law in the flesh. Edward was beyond happy to see them. Esme is thinking about something. I have been keeping to myself.

Bella POV

I keep thinking of my little baby. He is going be one happy little boy. I feel two things moving in me now. Wait I'm having twins. I need to tell Edward about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I keep thinking about my twins. Maybe one is a boy and a girl. The vampires around me have been watching for a while whats happening. Jacob comes and visits me. Mom and Dad, along with Phil stay by me. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. comfort Edward. Edward is looking at me. Alice is looking into my future. Aro is keeping Caius away from me. Mike looks at me and looks pained. Carlisle has gotten more blood bags for me and the newborns around here. Bree and Diego are looking at their blood bags. They drink the blood and look more calm. Tanya is keeping everyone away from me. She only lets the vampires that drink animal blood near me. Rosalie enlisted her help. I drink the blood to keep the twins healthy.

Tanya POV

I visit Seth and see him happy. I have been watching Bella grow. Its been two weeks since we all have been here. Today it is very busy. The children keep growing everyday. I visited Pire a vampire that I helped save. Nauhel is her son. She was human when he was born. Bella is holding in for Edward and the kids. I have Kate takeover when I need to hunt. The Volturi have Allies here as well watching. Vampires are all over the grounds. Charles and Makenna are here watching Bella have her kids. I told Edward that a male hybrid has venom, female don't. When it reaches four weeks Bella is ready. I Guard the door for the Cullens. I got my coven helping me. The cullens allies are helping. Aro has the Guard helping. I hear a spine snapping. Jacob starts breathing down Bella's mouth.

Edward POV

I got Edward Jacob and Resnemee out of Bella. Jacob is breathing air in her and pounding her heart. Rosalie is holding the kids. "Mommy is going be fine kids." She said. I put my venom in her heart. Mike, Jessica,Agenla, Ben, Eric and his girlfriend are here. Charlie, Renee, and Phil are watching. Mom and Dad are here as well. I bite her in other places and hope it will do its job. Jacob isn't giving up on Bella. Bella's heart starts beating again. Leah comes in and looks at my son. Jacob looks at Resnemee and I see they imprinted on my kids. Carlisle is looking at Bella. She is so quiet. Alice puts a blue dress on her. Jacob just holds her hand. He is thinking of her back as a human. Leah holds Edward Jacob. I'm mad at the imprinting. He gave me premission to turn her. All the vampires are staying where they are. The hour goes by. I hold her other hand. Tanya is keeping everyone out.

Aro comes and looks at her. He has ate mice to keep full. No one is hunting until she wakes.

Charlie POV

Bella is so still. I keep looking at her. My grandchildren are with Rosalie and Leah. Jacob isn't moving from Bella's side. I won't move until she wakes ethier. The Morphine is in her system. I go to her side and see her. She is so Beautiful. Bree and Diego are looking at her. They stay with the Cullens now. Laruent is with Irina. Billy called me. He had turned into a shapeshifter. His wife Sarah is one to. They decided to be with Jacob. I was looking at him. He was just staring at his best friend. Edward was looking at Bella. She wasn't moving and just stayed still. I was watching Jacob and saw him eat but never leave Bella's side. He holded Resnemee and looked at her. Renee was just staying still in the corner. Mike was looking at the floor. He has been looking at the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus POV

I was with Didyme and stayed with her. I was looking at everyone. Then Aro had Didyme and I look on Bella. Alice came by and looked happy again. I think about how Bella is doing.

Alice POV

I have been looking at Bella. She is doing well. I see Charlie is staying at Bella's side. He is worried about Jacob. I go to Jasper and see him by Bella. He is staying by her to protect her. Jacob is staying by Bella.I look at Renee's decision. She is staying where she is. Phil is looking at the news. I have been looking at an immortal child somewhere. Aro kept one of them for Sulpicia. Alex is his name. His Parents and him are in a safe house. Aro has shown Carlisle him. He is staying at the safe house. I see that Aro has kept him away from people. Bella is going be gorgeus. The world has known about him a long time. Aro has him staying away from here. Resnemee and Edward Jacob are happy. Jasper is just staying still. Tanya is keeping everyone out. I see that Jane is just sitting in a chair. I look through the visions that I've been seeing. Edward is just staying still. I have been keeping busy in the room.

I do make a dress for Resnemee. I made Edward Jacob a shirt and shorts.

Aro POV

I keep thinking of Bella staying still. The wolf hasn't left her side. He is really a loyal friend. His imprint apparently is worried for her mother. Bella is truly a mystrey. I look at the clock. It has been almost two days. The second day now has passed by. I look at Carlisle. He is listening to her heart. Jane is even quiet. She is looking at the window. I keep thinking of how Bella will turn out.

Jacob POV

I have been by Bella's side. She is very quiet. I just stare at my best friend. She's become paler now. Bella's heart has kept beating. Two days have passed by and she is so still. I hold her hand. Charlie just looks so lost. His little baby girl is becoming a vampire. He and Renee and Phil are vampires now. Resnemee is in my other hand. I feel the fire rage on in her. The fire is leaving her hand. Bella feels so cold now in the hand. Edward says its going to her heart. Bella's heart is beating so fast. The transformation must almost be complete. I hear her heart stop. She opens her eyes. The are a bright red. I see that she is so beautiful. Charlie's eyes are wide. He comes over and looks at her. Renee and Phil come and looks at Edward. She gets up and everyone is suprised when she looks scared. Edward is looking at her.

I keep looking at them.

Bella POV

I wake up and look everywhere. Everyone is starting to look at me. Alice is so happy. I look at Edward. Jasper is happy.


End file.
